Mana
Mana is an ethereal substance that can be located almost anywhere in the world. Virtually all creatures possess the ability to draw this substance in to their body and release it through various methods. Forms of Usage Most creatures, including almost every sentient race have the ability to control mana by drawing it in to their body and releasing it. How the creatures release it varies. There are three main ways to control it after it has been released- this claim is often referred to by mages and wizards alike as the Theory of Three. It is generally accepted by the public as fact. Invocation Invocation is the act of using mana to create something. What the user creates could be anything, varying from fire to gold. It is the most difficult form of mana control, and it requires a considerable amount of concentration each time the user has to create a new substance. Creation of the same substance multiple times will make it easier for the user to do. Alteration Alteration is the act of using mana to change something. The user can change almost anything about a substance- including it's texture, temperature, appearance, consistensy, viscosity, taste, nature or in extreme cases even behavior. It is often used as an alterative to Invocation by mages who have trouble. Rather than create a substance from scratch, they merely alter an already existing substance to produce their required effects. Often, this practice is referred to as using a catalyst. Enchanters and similar types of mages use this type of mana control to great extents. Manipulation Manipulation is the act of directly possessing something with mana. In it's most basic form, it is used to move objects and substances- a form of telekenesis, if you will. However, because the technique is performed by possessing something with mana each new type of substance takes quite amount of practice before it can be manipulated. The combination of this type of mana control and the creation of certain substances (generally the elements) is called Mancing. Manipulation is the most basic form of mana control and is usually the first thing a mage learns. Releasing In order to be controlled, mana must be released from the user's body in some way shape or form. The most common method of doing this is through the body itself and directly in to the environment, almost always accompanied by movement of some sort- generally of the arms and hands. It may also be directly transferred in to another substance such as a rune or some sort of marking, and then activated shortly after. Another common practice is transferring the mana in to scrolls which can then be activated by anyone who knows how to control mana. There are many ways to release mana from the body, including vibrations, sound, movement, and channeling. Exercise A good mage knows that in order to utilize magic properly they must exercise their mana stream, which is a theoretical stream that stores mana that is drawn in to the body. When mana is drawn and released for an extended period of time, the mana stream begins to become strained and considerably weaker. As it heals over time, it grows stronger and large than before. This observation is incredibly similar to how muscles work, and the act of meditation is actually when a person focuses on drawing mana in to the body and releasing it repeatedly until the stream becomes too strained to go on. While it is very possible to strengthen the stream through usage only, it is highly recommended that mages meditate frequently to grow stronger. Category:Magic